Forbidden
by yauksiei
Summary: Judai and Haou are demons from the East. Johan and Yohan are demons from the North. And they're not supposed to fall in love with each other. Dark Spiritshipping/Spiritshipping. Cowritten with Judailuvr911! AU and some OOC rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This was co-written by my good friend Judailuvr911!**

**Judailuvr911: HI PEOPLE! I'M ON A SUGAR RUSH!**

**O_O oooookkkkk…**

**Yohan: Can I dump water on her again?**

**Judailuvr911: AFRO GIRL!**

**8D**

**Yohan: O_O you know what, never mind.**

**Haou: Hey can you guys just WRITE THE DAMN STORY ALREADY?!**

**Judailuvr911: O_O IT'S A VERY PISSED OFF HAOU HURRY UP AND WRITE!**

**HEY! YOU'RE CO-WRITING THIS! *grabs***

**Judailuvr911: AHHH!**

**START!!**

_Thoughts _"Talking"

* * *

It was a cold January night. The snow was falling silently on the ground.

A brown cat burst through the bushes, running at top speed. There were shouts behind him, and blood was seeping from his side.

_Must…go…on… _he thought, knowing he couldn't stop. They were coming fast.

An arrow whizzed past his head. _Kuso! _He inwardly cursed and ran faster, his vision blurring as blood spilled from the wound.

He had to get out of there. He had to hide. But where? it's not like he could hide somewhere dark. They could still see perfectly. That's when he thought of it. He made a sharp turn and was ecstatic when the door opened. He lay down in front of the steps and acted as if he were near death, which wasn't very hard for him to act since he felt that way.

"Mommy! There's a little kitty outside can we keep him?" a girl's voice asked.

A taller version of the girl appeared. "Sure honey. Bring him inside and we can fix that wound he's got on the side."

The little girl picked the cat up gently and she massaged the back of his ear which made him purr. Then she sat on the couch as her mother brought over a warm cup of milk.

He nearly inhaled the entire thing. It was then when he realized how hungry he was.

"What should we name him?" the girl asked.

"How about Judai?" the mother said. Judai's eyes widened. How on earth did they know his real name? But since he really didn't care, he dropped the subject.

He cringed when he felt a stinging on his side. Opening his eyes, Judai realized that the mother had a wet rag and was cleaning the blood stains off of his brown fur. He felt so lucky--no, he felt loved.

Judai was put in a small cat bed, as he was pretty little for his age of 16.

"Aina, it's time for bed," the mother said. The girl nodded and went into another room. Judai didn't see what she looked like, only that she had light teal hair and darker teal highlights, with light teal cat ears. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

But then, footsteps came towards him, and a nose pried into his side gently. He opened his brown eyes again and blinked.

A snow white cat demon was there, and his emerald eyes were looking at him in slight worry.

"Hi, I'm Johan. Are you ok?" he asked.

Judai slowly nodded. Johan smiled,

"I'm glad. You look very young, and I don't want a little baby getting hurt."

Judai twitched. "I'm not little, I'm 16!"

Johan blinked. "Are you serious? You look 6."

"I'm small for my age, so what?"

Johan chuckled and turned into his other form. His hair was a light teal and spiked up, with bright teal ears and pink on the inside. He had creamy skin, and his eyes hadn't changed. He wore a light tan shirt and black pants, and was barefoot.

Judai couldn't help but stare. Johan was beautiful. He almost drooled looking at that angel. Johan was so perfect. Judai would change into his human form too but he didn't want to break the bed when he did.

"What's wrong?" Johan asked.

"Uh-um nothing. I'm totally fine!" Judai stammered.

Johan lifted a brow but decided not to ask.

"Goodnight," he finally said. Then he walked out of the room and turned the lights off.

******************

Judai had dreams of only Johan. He didn't know perfect existed until Johan popped up. He was kind, caring and sexy. Judai could picture Johan shirtless in a waterfall. The light water running down his chest and over top his abs and then it crossed that huge--

"Breakfast time!"

Judai's eyes snapped open. Why did he have to wake up then? He was just about to see Johan's...friend.

He furiously crawled out of bed and morphed into his human form so he could get downstairs sooner. Luckily his wound wasn't as bad as it used to be. It just looked like big bruise. He threw some pants on and was about to walk down without a shirt but he wanted to make a good impression so he put on a T-shirt.

But his anger grew when he saw Johan in just boxers and socks.

And almost as quick as it came, it left when Johan looked in his eyes and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Judai said trying as hard as he could to keep from raping the boy. He took a seat at the table and politely waited which was unlike him.

Johan waited too, and soon breakfast was in front of them.

"Hey Johan," a voice that was like Johan only a bit sharper called, "Where are my pants?"

A boy who looked like Johan came down, only he had orange shaded eyes and dark teal hair. He looked at Judai.

"Who's the guy?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Judai," Johan smiled, "Judai, this is my twin brother Yohan. His name is spelled with a Y instead of a J."

Judai blinked. If they sounded the same, then did it matter if they were spelled differently?

_Guess not,_ he thought. And even though they were twins, Johan still looked very attractive to him, but not Yohan. He wasn't sure why.

"Johan, where are my pants?!" Yohan asked again, seemingly to forget Judai was in the room.

"I don't know! Now stop nagging me! I didn't take your damn pants!" Johan snapped, eating his food.

"Dude, is your boyfriend wearing my pants?" Yohan asked staring at Judai.

_Oh shit,_ Judai thought. He swore there were flames in Yohan's eyes. Hiding behind Johan, he took them off and handed them to Yohan.

"Keep them!" Yohan said, disgusted. He stomped back upstairs and grabbed a different pair of pants.

"And for your information," Johan called, "he's not my boyfriend!"

"Then why's he giving you googly eyes?" Yohan taunted with a smirk.

Johan turned around and looked at Judai as he hid his face and blushed. Johan smiled at the boy. He liked him too, even though they just met last night.

Yohan laughed, "HA! You two _are _together!"

"Nah-ah!" the two yelled back together.

"Sure," Yohan said sarcastically.

Johan and Judai blushed, and Yohan was just egged on that much more to mock them.

Later, after breakfast, Aina and her mother came in and ushered the three boys out so they could get some exercise.

"You need it, you're getting fat," Johan's eyes narrowed as his mother patted his stomach and walked inside.

"HA!" Yohan turned into a black cat with orange eyes and Johan went into his own cat form.

The two wrestled, and Judai went into his other form as well and ran around them, like a mini ring and referee.

"Damn, you're small!" Yohan said.

Judai then fought him instead.

Yohan was surprised that this even smaller cat was fighting him instead.

"You're dead!" he yelled.

The look that Johan gave him made it easier to kick Yohan's ass. Judai kicked, and bit and hissed and it was like Yohan was actually scared of him.

_How is this guy stronger than me?_ Yohan thought. _Nobody's stronger than me! That's impossible!_ Yohan fought harder as did Judai. And while Yohan was distracted, the Johan rammed Yohan in the side and took him down.

Judai and Johan celebrated as Johan told the brunette that this was a once in a lifetime thing. Yohan growled at the two.

"Oooooh, we're so scared," Johan laughed.

Yohan growled louder.

"We really are scared, Judai run!" They ran back in the house and changed to their human form.

Yohan was about to follow, when a voice called,

"Hey! That's my brother! Give him back!"

* * *

**Review please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the wait!**

* * *

"Hey, that's my brother! Give him back!"

Yohan turned.

The one who yelled was the most beautiful cat demon he had ever seen. It was a dark brown and had amazing eyes…he had to know who that was. Even though he didn't know what his personality was like, he felt affection for him.

The cat turned into a boy who looked like he was Yohan's age. He had the same hair as that Judai kid, with the same colored ears as well. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt and pants. He was bare foot and muscular. Yohan almost drooled.

As he walked closer to him, he realized that he needed to keep his reputation. He was the tough guy, not the soft one!

So he acted as if his enemy was staring into his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked in a growl.

"Obviously I'm Judai's brother," the boy answered, "Learn to listen dumbass. Now _give him back_!"

"Oh, so I'm the dumbass? This is all coming from a cat I just met?" Yohan raised a brow.

"Maybe if you paid attention in life, you would know that we pass each other every day," the boy rolled his eyes.

_Every day? _Yohan thought. _I'm just _now _noticing this beautiful boy? How could I be so blind?_

He kept those thoughts to himself and gave a humorless laugh.

"Sorry, I guess you were just so horrible to look at I didn't notice.

The boy scoffed, "Oh so that's the reason you keep staring at my ass?"

"I'm staring at your ass because it looks like you just took a shit," Yohan said easily.

"So you admit it? You were staring at my ass?"

Yohan didn't lie but he didn't tell the truth either. "That, to answer your question, is so obvious that I don't need to answer it."

The boy rolled his eyes again. "Uh huh. You're just making that up because you know that you like staring at my ass every day. Ha, men like you, perverted and deceitful." He pushed past Yohan and went into the house.

He dragged Judai out.

"See yah butt boy."

He left.

_That went well, _Yohan thought. He went back inside and dragged Johan into his room.

"First Judai and now me?" Johan asked, confused.

"Yes." Yohan swallowed. "Johan, I need…I need…h-hel-he-"

Johan's eyes widened. "Are you asking me for help?"

"Don't make this as hard as it already is!" Yohan shouted. Johan looked down at him.

"Yubel Yohan asking for help, gee, I wonder who the big man is now."

Yohan looked up with a glare. "Don't push it."

Johan chuckled, "You're the one asking for help."

"Says the man who is afraid to make a move on that kid."

"His name is Judai!" Johan snapped.

Yohan smirked and his twin blushed.

"Why are your cheeks so red?" Yohan asked.

Johan looked away with a denying smirk.

"Nothing," he said. He looked down at Yohan as his denying smirk turned into a seductive grin.

Yohan's eyes widened. "Uh, Johan? What are you thinking about?"

Johan chuckled evilly. "Oh, _nothing_…your right, I should make a move on Judai…"

Yohan almost gagged, "OH MY GOSH, NO! NOT MY TWIN! YOU WILL _NOT _THINK LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!"

"Oh I'm afraid I will be…when I meet him again later tonight."

Yohan twitched and fainted sideways. Johan looked down at him.

"I'll take that as a go for it."

He went out of the room and sighed. He _wished _he had the guts…

* * *

**There you have it! Yay! Sorry we haven't updated in a while! Now review please! You know you want to…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yauksiei: Chapter three everybody! 8D**

**Judailuvr911: OMG OMG OMG OMG THIS IS SO FUN TO WRITE OMG**

**Yohan: *smacks on the head* Bri, shut up.**

**Judailuvr911: Aaaaw, I like talking!**

**Yohan: *twitch* dammit.**

**Judailuvr911: fine I'll shut up but only cuz you look like you're going to have a seizure -_-.**

**Yauksiei: OK LET'S START THE STORY NOW!**

* * *

Haou pushed Judai into the house. "Judai, do you have _any idea _who those demons were?!"

"Well, no but they were nice enough to take me in when i needed help," Judai said not sure what his twin was talking about.

Haou glowered, "They were Northern demons Judai."

"What?!" Judai exclaimed.

"Exactly, you didn't know who they were. They could've killed you right then and there."

"I'm sorry Haou. I didn't know."

"And that's why I'm always telling you to stay safe. But do you ever listen to me? No! You don't! My orders go right through one ear and out the other!"

Judai felt both scared and…sad. He wanted to see Johan again! But that was impossible. North demons and East demons couldn't be friends, let alone what Judai wanted to be with Johan: lovers.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Haou yelled interrupting Judai's thoughts. "Um, yes?" Judai guessed. Haou smacked the back of his head. "You must really hate life. Don't worry! You'll lose it soon and this rate!"

Judai sighed, "T-they were so nice though…"

Haou groaned, "Judai, that's what they want you to think, that they're nice."

Haou was convincing himself more than Judai. The boy he saw before he dragged Judai away was far from nice but he was attractive. He couldn't stop the image of him shirtless and sweating in the hot sun from entering his brain.

Judai blinked as he saw his brother's eyes glaze over. Was that drool?

"Haou? Are you ok? Are you drooling?!" Judai was appalled. But he shrugged. "Whatever, I get it. I won't go near the Northern demons again. I promise."

"Good," Haou said coming back to reality.

_Yohan shirtless and sweaty...whispering sexy things into his ear in that hot deep voice…_

The hallelujah chorus went off in Haou's head, and he slammed his head into the wall, saying:

"DAMMIT PUT A SHIRT ON!"

"Huh?" Judai said as he watched his brother cross the line to insanity. "Do you need therapy?"

"Go upstairs! I need some time on my own!" Haou yelled.

Judai slowly walked upstairs with this expression on his face: O_O

"Why can't u listen to me?! Put a friggin shirt on!" Haou yelled again. Judai walked faster and slammed his room door shut.

_Yohan whispered in his ear, "You know it's turning you on..."_

"AHHH NO ITS NOT!"

_"Yes it is…"_

"DAMN IT NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I WILL KILL YOU!"

_"Can't wait for that."_

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

Judai wasn't listening anymore. He was zoning out. What was he daydreaming about you ask? Johan. He wanted him so bad but he also wanted his brother's trust. He was so confused.

"YOHAN PUT ON A SHIRT!"

Judai's eyes widened. _YOHAN?!_

_He's picturing Yohan without a shirt! No fair!_

"HAOU!" Judai yelled.

Haou jumped. _Oh God, there's a very POed Judai stomping down the stairs…_

There was only _one _thing Haou was scared of. And that was Judai when he was pissed off.

"'Yohan put a shirt on?!'" Judai said. "You get to crush on Yohan and I can't crush on his brother? You're so mean!" he whined.

"Judai, I'm trying to get the picture out of my head but it won't work!"

"You're lying!"

"Judai, just get me some damn Tequila! Maybe if i get drunk it will go away."

Judai's eyes widened again. Haou was a very weird drunk. "DRUNK?! HELL NO!"

Haou was close to choking Judai. "Give it to me NOW!!"

Judai eeped and then raced to the fridge and poured two glasses of Tequila. "Here! Take it and leave me alone!"

Haou drank, but it just got worse.

_Yohan ran a hand up his shirt and purred. "You can't get rid of me baby..."_

Haou dropped to his knees and yelled, "NOOOOOOOO!!"

Judai rolled his eyes. "Go soak your head you perv!"

"Please, Yohan go away!" Hoau pleaded.

_"Hm, let me think-no." Yohan said. He put a hand into Haou's pants and licked his lips. "Someone wants my attention…"_

Haou looked down and saw a huge lump in his crotch. "Why, little me, why?!"

_"I know how to cure this," Yohan smirked. He lowered himself and massaged Haou's buddy._

Judai made a huge O_O face. "WTF?!"

"This is just getting gross," he said as he covered his ears and tried to keep the noise out of his ears.

Haou closed his eyes and thought about rainbows. 'No! not the light! AAAAAAAAH!.....' Yohan was gone. Haou sighed.

"Thank God..." he whispered and stood.

Judai looked down with a bigger O_O face. "Uh, Haou..."

Haou looked down. "DAMN IT!"

He had had an orgasm in his pants.

"Please tell me that you pissed yourself and not the other thing..." Judai said unable to tear his eyes away.

"Uh...sure...yea...I pissed myself." Haou said.

Judai nodded and just walked upstairs.

MEANWHILE

Yohan opened his eyes and smirked. He had a special ability where he could get into people's minds. That was no fantasy that Haou had. it was Yohan going into his mind. He just hoped he wouldn't find out.

"Yohan, did you have an accident?" Johan said staring at the wet spot on Yohan's jeans.

Yohan looked down and he too had an "accident". "Um no, they're just not dry yet."

"But I didn't see that before," Johan said.

"Um..." Yohan ran away to change.

Johan shuddered when he figured out what it really was. "And on the new carpet too." he shook his head. "Mom, we've got to burn the carpet!" he yelled.

"Why?" his mother yelled back.

Johan cleared his throat, "Uh...YOHAN WAS MASTURBATING!"

Yohan's eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

"It's ok, Yohan," Johan said calmly. "The first step is admitting it."

"I WASN'T MASTURBATING!!" Yohan screamed.

"Eeeeew!" Aina said coming into the room. "You were masturbating?"

Yohan growled, "NO DAMN IT!"

Aina started fake crying. "Mommy, Yohan yelled at me!"

Mrs. Andersen yelled, "YOHAN YOU ARE GROUNDED! NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! And for making your sister cry."

"MUAHAHAHAHA!!" Aina laughed. "I totally own you."

Yohan growled. "You're gonna get it."

"I'm shaking in my boots!"

"Yohan, just leave it. She's impossible." Johan said.

"That little bitch," Yohan mumbled as he trudged to his room.

Johan laughed and sat down on the couch, staring at the TV.

Of course though, there was nothing on. So he decided to go up to bed. He closed his eyes and dreamed of...guess who? Judai!

He smiled in his sleep and continued to dream.

MEANWHILE...

Yohan snuck into Aina's room. She had fallen asleep. Taking over her brothers is hard work. Yohan used his power to get inside her head. She was dreaming about playing with Elmo. Yohan stifled a laugh. He so had this on her. He stopped and left the room.

Until Aina yelled, "One down, one more to go!"

Yohan went back inside her dream and he saw Elmo and Aina shooting Johan. He searched for his body and found it on the ground with blood running down his face.

_Never mind,_ he thought, _Aina's a hardcore bitch._

He left the room again and thought of Haou. He needed support from him. He sighed and went to sleep himself. Life wasn't going to well for him.

* * *

**Yauksiei: END OF CHAPTER 3 YAYYY!**

**Judailuvr911: WOOHOO! THAT WAS FUN!**

**Both: REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
